Digital World XD: The Rise of Ember and Aurora
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: This is based off of my story Digital World XD. This fanfic basically introduces two characters I made up. Please check out my story Digital World XD and forum for it;
1. Enter Ember

**CS: Hi there! This is my prequel to my story Digital World XD. This is basically a background story about my two characters; Ember and Aurora. This is a double oneshot, meaning that even though there are two chapters, one will talk about Ember and the other will talk about Aurora. Okay, here is it! Check out my story, Digimon fans!**

Ember's story: Left behind

It was noon by the time the young ten year old girl woke up to total silence. The blond haired girl looked around curiously.

"Dad?" she called out. "Dad?"

A russle in the kitchen sent chills down her spine.

"Dad?" she asked in a bare whisper. A grunt came from the kitchen, and it certainly was her dad.

Suddenly a gruff voice spoke, muttering something unintellegent.

The blond tilted her ear towards the kitchen, tip toeing over to the door.

The voice spoke again, this time more understandable.

"Come on, DemiDevimon! There's nothing here but food and kitchen wear! Let's go and set the house on fire and leave!"

"No!" another voice snapped. The girl assumed that this new voice was DemiDevimon. "We need to find the kid! The boss will want her!"

Me? the girl thought fearfully. What could those monsters want with me?

Foot falls told the girl's keen ears that the two intruders were heading this way. The girl squeaked and shut the door quickly.

"What was that?" the first voice asked.

"It came from over here. Come on," DemiDevimon urged on.

The girl couched over fearfully, sweat perils appearing on her templates.

The foot falls stopped again. But this time stopped into front of her door.

"In here. We haven't checked in here yet," the first voice grunted.

There was a pause, then a loud slap as skin leather made contact on leather.

"You nincompoop! There's nothing in there! Let's go!" DemiDevimon spat at the other digimon.

More foot falls, but this time far away. The girl, who was cradling herself, finally placed her ear against the door and sighed. Then a new noise reached her ear.

It was the sound of crackling flames. But that didn't make any sense, the girl thought. That is, until she smelled smoke.

The girl didn't care anymore if she was found, so she started screaming for help as loudly as she could.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Flamdramon, a champion level Digimon, was getting some fire wood when he saw the smoke and ashes rising from the distance.

He looked up and gasped. This wasn't coming from a chimney, nor a campfire. This was a wildfire.

"Uncle Flamdramon," a little voice said from behind him. Flamdramon turned his head to see his nephew, Mo the DemiVeemon, standing behind him, looking curiously at the fire.

"Uncle Flamdramon," the little Digimon squeaked again. "Why is there smoke over there? Did something happen?"

"No," Flamdramon stated quickly. He looked back at the fire and said to Mo, "Stay here, Mo! I'll be right back!" With that said, Flamdramon ran at top speed towards the deadly blaze.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Flamdramon soon found the source to the fire. A burning house.

Flamdramon ran around the house a few times, trying to see if anything was alive in the torched home.

He paused to take a quick breather, when he heard a small cry from inside the house.

"Help . . . please (cough) (cough) . . . help," came the little rasp of a voice, then it bursted into a fit of coughing.

Flamdramon gasped and shouted, "Hold on! I'm coming in to save you!"

"Help . . . " another cough.

"Keep yelling! I'll find you!" Flamdramon called.

"What (cough, cough) should I say?"

"Anything!"

"1 (cough, cough), 2, 3, (cough, cough, cough) 4, 5, 6."

When the voice got to ten, Flamdramon located the sound.

A ten year old girl was curled into a tight ball, squinting out the open window.

Flamdramon didn't hesitate for a moment. He slammed his claw into the burning wall, and by contact it crumbled.

He jumped into the room, leaned over, picked up the child, and jumped out of the burning house and ran.

Ran as fast as he could.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Flamdramon carried the human child all the way to his home. Mo was sitting on the large log when he heard his uncle coming.

"Uncle Flamdramon!" Mo cheered, jumping up and down.

Flamdramon smiled at his nephew's excitement.

"What is that, Uncle? Is that my new toy?" Mo gasped when he noticed the human.

Flamdramon chuckled and said, "No Mo. This is a human."

"A humon?" Mo tilted his head to the side and asked, "What kind of Digimon is that?"

"She's not a type of Digimon, Mo. She's just a human."

"A humon." Mo grinned ear to ear, and shouted, "She can be my new play buddy!"

The girl slowly began to stir. Flamdramon smiled and set her down gently.

The human looked around her and asked, "Where am I?"

Flamdramon was about to answer when little Mo quickly answered back, "Hi new play buddy! You're here at my house, see?" He gestured with his little arm towards the small hut not to far away.

"W-who are you?" the little human asked, beginning to shiver.

"Who, me?" Mo asked. "I'm Mo! Hi there! I'm a DemiVeemon! And this is my uncle Flamdramon!"

"Greetings, little human. I was the one who saved you from the fire," Flamdramon said, bowing politly.

"Oh, it was your house that was on fire! So, why did it start burning? Did you make a Pyromon mad?" (**note, I have no idea if there is a pyromon, but i'm pretty sure I heard of one**) Mo asked.

The human shook her head sadly and said, "No, but two mean Digimon set it on fire. I think," she paused to look warily at the two friendly Digimon in front of her, then continued, "they were looking for me."

"Did you do something bad to them?" Mo asked, not in a mean way.

Again, the girl shook her head sadly. "I don't think so," was her soft answer. Mo shrugged and started jumping up and down.

"So," he asked. "what's your name, humon?"

She looked at Flamdramon, then at a hyper Mo, then back at Flamdramon.

"They call me," the girl said, a smile growing on her face. "Ember."

**And so begins the adventures of Ember and Mo. Check out my story Digital World XD to see what Ember grows up to be and her great adventures with Mo and her team Night Wolf.**

**Sighed;**

**Cassidy the Water Sage;)**


	2. Enter Aurora

**Okay, here it is folks! Aurora's story, or how she came to have met her group. Kaida the Dorumon has a different color compaction because she's a girl.**

Aurora's story: The Spirit Fighter's scarf

The moon glowed unearthly like as the trees lit alfame. Both Digimon and human worked hard to keep the fire under control, but with little or no success.

Off in the distance, a small wolf like dragon Digimon carrying a human girl on her back, working her way up a steep hill, away from the ash and smoke.

The wolf like dragon had blueish purple fur with gray wings. A large red and black gem sat upon her forehead. This was a Dorumon.

The human girl had russet hair and freckles on her cheeks. A long, jagged scar ran across her nose and she had two blue lines shoot down her cheeks.

The Dorumon panted and weezed as she made the difficult climb to the top. 'It was save there', the Dorumon thought. The girl's and the Dorumon's father had shown them this place before. The Dorumon still remembered his words as he showed them the high up place.

_"This place is the all place in all of the Digital World that will protect you from disasters. When I was a young Agumon, I remembered climbing up here to hide from the great disasters that were plaguing my home. Here I found refuge. And it is where you two will find refuge too."_

"It's okay," the Dorumon whispered to her companion gently. "I'll get you there. Don't worry." The Dorumon couldn't help but worry though. After the attack on their home, Dorumon and the human girl fled. The girl was tough and protected the Dorumon the whole way until she collapsed of exhaustion. Now it was just the Dorumon.

The hill was steeper than the young Digimon remembered, but she could make it.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours of climbing, they made it. The Dorumon smiled weakly. Then her legs buckled in and she fell face first into the dry grass. But the Digimon didn't notice a thing. She was exhausted. Then, both human and Digimon slept.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Water began to drop on the girl's face. Her eye lids fluttered a bit, then she opened them completely. She was laying on a soft matress with a blanket covering her body. A wet rag was folded and placed on her forehead, warmth racing through her body.

A little way to her left was the Dorumon, laying also on a matress with a blanket covering her and a wet rag on her forehead.

A gruff voice sounded off from behind her, "Ah, you're awake! Excellent. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't get up at all."

The girl twisted around to the voice and spotted a BantyoLeomon standing by a fire. He tossed some wood into the inferno and turned but to look at the girl.

"So," he growled gently, a smile edging itself onto his lips. "what's your name, little one? I can see you're not a Digimon."

"A-Aurora," was the girl stuttering response.

"Aurora? Hmm, that's a nice name. And how 'bout your friend over there?" he jerked his thumb at the Dorumon. "Does she have a name?"

"Y-yeah, it's Kaida."

"Kaida?" Aurora nodded. BantyoLeomon scratched his furry chin thoughtfully and asked, "Doesn't that mean in Japanese 'Little Dragon'?"

Again, Aurora nodded.

"I see." BantyoLeomon tilted his head thoughtfully to the side and questioned, "And just were the two of you doing, climbing all the way up here? Didn't you realize that there was a fire just yesterday? You both could have been killed."

Aurora looked down on the ground shamefully and murmured, "I'm sorry."

BantyoLeomon sighed and placed his paws on his hips, arching an eyebrow. "Where do you two come from anyways?"

Aurora was about to answer when a soft moan came from behind her.

Both BantyoLeomon and Aurora looked over her shoulder to see the Dorumon, Kaida, waking up.

The little Digimon gasped and shoot forward, looking around urgently. Then she spotted Aurora and BantyoLeomon.

"Whatever you want," Kaida shouted at BantyoLeomon, mistaking him for an enemy. "you can't have Aurora!"

"Peace, peace!" BantyoLeomon raised his paws to show no weapons in either. "See? No weapons! Nothing of the sort in my paws!"

Kaida growled and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "A Digimon doesn't need a weapon to attack."

"Too true, my friend, too true. But you must also know, if I were truely your enemy, you and your friend would be tied up. Also," at this statement, he smirked a bit, "I would be running away right now if I were an enemy."

"WarGreymonX said to never turn your back to another Digimon! He also said that if an enemy is smart, he would pretend to be your friend, then lead you into a trap!"

"WarGreymonX? Did you say WarGreymonX? The Spirit Fighter of the Sea?"

"Yes, that's him. Why do you ask?"

"I know him!" Both Aurora and Kaida blinked in surprise. Then Kaida shook her head and growled back, "Oh really? Everyone knows him. But, the question remains, are you his friend?"

BantyoLeomon took out a long, white scarf that had been on his neck moments ago. "Tell me, do you know what this is?"

Kaida arched an eyebrow at the scarf and answered, "A scarf?"

No, no. Look at the design."

Kaida edged closer to the scarf and sniffed. Suddenly, she leaped back and gasped, "That's a Spirit Fighter's scarf!"

Aurora gasped and looked at the scarf. True, the marking on the scarf that would always on the neck was the mark of the Spirit Fighter.

"You're a Spirit Fighter?" Aurora gasped.

BantyoLeomon nodded slowly. "Yes. I am the Spirit Fighter of the Sky and former apprentice to WarGreymonX."

"Former apprentice?"

"Yes, as I told you both, I know him. He was my mentor and instructor when I was only a Rookie level Digimon."

"Then you must know where he went!" Aurora's heart was pounding with excitement and happiness.

But her hopes were quickly dashed as BantyoLeomon shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know where he is. I came here in hopes of finding him but I only found you two." He went on his knees and looked at Aurora with curiousity. "Tell me, are you his apprentice?"

"No, she's his daughter," Kaida said boldly as she trotted over to the two.

BantyoLeomon arched both his eyebrows this time. "His daughter?" He turned back to Aurora and asked, "Is this true? Are you really his daughter?"

Aurora blushed slightly and looked down. "Um, yes." When BantyoLeomon gave a startled look, Aurora quickly added, "But he only raised me! I'm adopted!"

BantyoLeomon sighed and looked at Kaida. "And you? Are you his apprentice or adopted daughter?"

"Both!" Kaida said proudly.

BantyoLeomon nodded then felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. He turned his head and saw tears were welling up in Aurora's blue eyes.

"Please, can you see if Daddy is at home?" she asked gently, her voice cracking with tears.

BantyoLeomon nodded slowly and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's at home right now, wondering where you two went off too."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

BantyoLeomon returned to the top of the hill, taking his time up the hill.

His search had been fruitless. The house had been burned to the ground and nothing was left.

But, BantyoLeomon remembered seeing a small wooden box laying not to far from the wreckage.

Laying next to it was a long blue scarf, with the symbol of a Spirit Fighter. It was WarGreymonX's.

When he reached the top of the hill, the children bam-barded him with questions.

BantyoLeomon only shook his head, watching with great sadness as the two youths broke into tears.

It broke his heart to see them like this, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing.

Later in the evening, BantyoLeomon popped the question that had gone over and over in his mind.

"Would you like to live with me?"

The question had been so sudden, so random, that it caught the two grieving children off guard.

"L-live? With you? You mean it?" Aurora asked. The strong light that had once shown in her eyes was returning, speck by speck.

BantyoLeomon nodded. "I know WarGreymonX would not want you two to be all alone." He turned is head to look directly at Aurora.

He reached into his coat and pulled out WarGreymonX's scarf. "And I think he would want you to have this too," he said as he tied the scarf around Aurora's neck.

A single tear fell down her cheek and she smiled weakly as her finger tips bushed the scarf gingerly.

"Sure," was her tear choked answer. Kaida only nodded, tears falling down familiar paths on her furry cheeks.

BantyoLeomon smiled and nodded, then turned his attention to the sunset. Unless he was mistaken, he was sure he saw WarGreymonX smiling down on them from Heaven. And Jehovah was smiling also.

**Okay, that's the brief introducation of Aurora and her Digimon pal, Kaida.**

**Check out my story Digital World XD. I'm sure you'll like it.**

**Signed**

**Cassidy the Water Sage;)**


End file.
